the story of Narin Rekko
by X the typhlosion
Summary: The story of a Cub and how he came to be the way he is now warning there wil be blood shed, violence and death in this if you do not like it I recommend you don't read it. however I will put warnings at the start of each chapter if there will be violence or not and of the other stuff as well.
1. Bloodshed and confusion

_**This is a true story with all locations names and events being real. If you have any questions PM me with your message in ! !like this!. Now that's out of the way enjoy the story of Narin Rekko.**_

As he lay there in the blood considering hes possibilities, another one walked in to scout the area for survivors. the creature conjured a blade of fire. Lighting up the room it spotted him. the small innocent child and then hiding behind him the two other creatures. they where only young innocent things. it shouldn't have happened like this. the older creature looked at the cubs for a minute then decided to leave them be and walked out the cave leaving them behind.

A week later after the cubs where left to die and they still stand and fight, "Hey kids come eat your lunch me and your father spent hours hunting this down for you2! Said the Jolteon named Surgey Nagomo. Now he's nature completely betrays what he's name means, deadly strike, but he was the most gentle creature that could be found in Therra Thorn, that is till you pick a fight with he's friends or threaten he's family. "aww thanks dad, its that weird buffalo stuff you find in the forbidden plains my favorite" said Narin the youngest of the dragon-wolves. As he came running over to greet he's parents with a hug he's two older brothers, Hura and Iro followed more slowly. They were older and more aware of things when they were adopted, so didn't take as kindly to the parents as their little brother. "You two need to cheer up a bit your going to cause a natural disaster if you keep looking at us like that" Kikowro said. Kikowro was a mightyena bit small for he's species but he was just as fierce and far more advanced in combat than most creatures.

"Very fun father. At least when we smile it looks welcoming when you smile it looks like your going to rip someone's head of" replied Hura the oldest of the cubs. Kikowro laughed as he had expected this from the cubs now, especially Hura who always had a quick come back to most of what was said. "well kids im sorry me and your father have to go train now but you'll be kept in good company by your grand father" Kikowro said while smiling.

"Oh him, but he's not even one of us how can he be our grand father?" Iro asked tilting he's head slightly in confusion.

"Its complicated how it works Iro but one day I will explain it to you " Surgey said as he turned and left.

A couple minutes later and a Buizel and Lucario arrived in the field where the cubs had eaten. "hello kids" the pair said cheerfully.

"Hello uncle Blitz, hello granddad" the cubs said in unison. The Buizel and Lucario sat down in front of the children and looked them other for a moment. "Narin you've been fighting again haven't you?" the Lucario asked noticing faint bruising over the dragon-wolf's for legs.

"Yes granddad I was hunting and I tried to catch something that was to big for me" Narin admitted looking down at he's claws.

"well I'll teach you how to catch big pray if you'd like but it'll take a while" The Jackal pokemon said smiling at he's grandson. Then the pair nodded and everyone started laughing.


	2. how to kill a mercenary

_**Ok I hope people like this chapter its been bugging me while I've been writing it as I could not fully remember the faction names. But otherwise enjoy. Oh if I never post again its because surgey has brutally butchered me for taking he's kids hunting haha.**_

Blitz and the cubs Grandfather took the children out to hunt for a Blood fang. Blood fangs are vicious giant bat like creatures that will not hesitate to kill if given the chance. "Now kids remember you cannot tell your parents we're doing this or they'll kill us haha" the cubs Grandfather chuckled. The trip was made more dangerous as the group had to pass through the centre of Therra Thorn. Little did they know a civil war had broken out between two factions, Das Schatten lead by an un known creature whose name is yet to be discovered and the Kaminari who was led by the assassins Siren and Hetake.

"Ok kids now we're nearly there but we need to do a quick run down of Blood Fangs before we attempt to catch one" Blitz said seriously. Everyone groaned including the cubs Grandfather.

"so lets go over it as quick as possible. We need to know the weak points, their strengths, the abilities a Blood fang may have and their trekka level. So who knows how to identify that?" Blitz asked covering all the essential points.

"Well, a Blood fangs weakness tends to be their undersides as is with most air borne creatures but their strength is their ability to shift and move through the air easily making it difficult to get at their soft spots. The abilities a Blood Fang can possess are either Blood shot, where they drain your blood through your skin by touch or Frenzy meaning they don't feel pain. Its better to have to deal with the former of the two. Finally to determine the trekka level we need a trekka user to determine that which I assume will be either you uncle or you Granddad" Narin explained with the answers rolling of he's tongue like he had rehearsed them.

"well that was certainly quicker than I expected" The cubs grandfather said relieved "now lets go bag us a Blood fang" he said cheerfully leading the cubs into the meadows of blood. The meadows of blood was a barren waste land filled with red grass due to the countless battles that had taken place there, the blood had soaked into the ground and fed the environment so now everything grows into a deep red colour. "This place I creepy I don't like it" Narin said as the it appeared the grass was alive. Well it was, the environment doesn't remain in active when countless souls are taken from their respective bodies and absorbed through the earth. Everything in the meadows of blood was a weapon either to use or to be used against you. "don't worry Narin your safe with me and your uncle" the Grandfather said reassuringly. As it so happens the Grandfather is a known fighter and wouldn't let anything harm he's grandchildren or their parents unless he was killed of course but, that was very unlikely he had defeated many great warriors in he's time including Pain the head of combat in their group, Kikowro Surgey and Blitz all at once and even Torro the warrior who was said to have single handily defeated an entire army.

"KAAAAW" the cry pierced the air shocking everyone apart from the grandfather. It was a Blood fang and from the sound of its cry it was an elderly one.

"now kids this is an elderly Blood Fang which means it should have lost its abilities so it will feel pain and cannot harm you by physical contact. Also it should be moving slower and have less flight durability. Now there should be a white patch on its underside aim for that when you get the chance" Blitz explained calmly. The grandfather stood back and observed the children attempt to bring the Blood Fang down It took them longer than he had expected though, in fact it took them several hours.

"We're… done" panted Narin where as he's brothers where breathing normally.

"it took longer than I had hoped but lets get back to the cave now" the grandfather said with a smile on he's face. The return trip was going smoothly until they had to cross through the centre of Therra Thorn, at which point a group of Schatten mercenaries decided to attack the group and take the cubs hostage demanding payment.

"you… you promised to never harm the children" whimpered the grandfather

"As long as you paid us" one of the mercenaries said while holding a curved dagger to Narin's throat. At this point Blitz looked over to their grandfather who nodded and started weaving hand sign quickly. The mercenary holding Narin Hostage started to clutch at he's throat to have an iron spike emerge from it, he dropped dead. The over two mercenaries looked confused then one had he's legs crushed and the over had he's eyes explode in their sockets, releasing Iro and Hura.

"now how about you start paying me to stop killing of your men. How does that sound?" the grandfather asked.

The mercenary who ahd he's legs crushed looked up at the Lucario and asked "Who are you"

"You may tell your leader I am X" with that there was a bright light and the cubs, Blitz and X had vanished and was home safely.


	3. The Kogero Nagomo

_**Ok from now on I will be putting warning at the start of chapters to signal if there will be deaths or violence in the chapter as I was told some one found it unnerving/uneasy so my apologies to you/.**_

 _ **Well you'll all be glad to know there isnbt a spot of blood spilt in this chapter nor any violence so it could be quite dull my apologies but this is a necessary event that should be known.**_

 _ **Please try to enjoy it but if you don't I completely understand.**_

On returning to the cave X and Blitz looked exhausted and were shocked to see Kikowro and Surgey sitting together discussing something which stopped immediately when they were noticed. "Where the fuck have you been, Why are you both exhausted, why does it look like Narin is going to cry, and why the fuck did you fucking use fucking teleportation?" Surgey yelled at X and Blitz. X turned to the cubs and said calmly and quietly as he had very little strength left "kids go to bed its late and me and your fathers need to talk. Blitz your staying to" X added as he saw Blitz start to leave. Blitz looked upset about this but he stayed and the cubs started to argue until X suddenly raised he's voice, not to a shout but enough for the cubs to understand he was not going to argue with them "Bed now please" X said firmly. The Dragon-wolves padded out the cave to their sleeping area, it wasn't much as Surgey and Kikowro weren't constructors or builders but it suited the cubs nicely.

When Surgey and X were both convinced the cubs where out of ear shot and couldn't hear them Surgey turned to X and demanded still very angry with X "What happened". X looked at Surgey and he looked sad and scared, not of Surgey but of the consequences of he's and Blitz's actions earlier that day. X dragged himself to a wall and slid down it before saying "We were attacked by the Schatten" X prepared himself for Surgey's rage but it never came instead Surgey, normally Black adan Red suddenly lost a lot of he's colour "Th-th-the Schatten? Are you sure I thought w epadi them to not attack our cubs" Surgey stuttered. X nodded before continuing "you see we had taken the cubs out to demonstrate how to bring down larger prey as Narin was interested in it, don't worry the kids didn't do anything, on the way back the Schatten mercenaries ambushed us taking the cubs hostage. At first I tried to reason with them but, it became apparent pretty quickly they didn't care about our bargain, so I killed one of them and Blitz wounded the other two, we sent them back to their leader with the name X" X started to cough slightly then he awaited Surgey's response but it was Kikowro who answered "then we're all wanted targets now aren't we?" he asked sounding tired. X just nodded then he said hesitantly and slowly "Surgey we need to reform"

"What do you mean we need to reform?" surgey asked confused

"We need to reform the Kogero Nagomo" X said silence followed this statement .

"We cannot the Kogero Nagomo was made up fo six people we only have five" surgey said still thinking.

"that is where you are wrong we have six. You, Kikowro, Blitz, Pain, Taruko and me" X said counting on he's paws. Blitz started to shake he's head wildy before X shot him a look, now if looks could kill Blitz would be dead. "But X you know I vowed to never fight again after the last battle" Blitz said.

"i told you before Blitz the your lost was not our fault we couldn't do anything about it. And this fight will be different . we're not aiming to kill anyone we're aiming to scare them away so we don't have to kill anyone" X said slightly pained by the memory of the last battle.

"very well if it is necessary to protect our cubs I will do it" surgey said

" As will I" Kikowro said before he passed out on the floor. Luckily Surgey caught him before he got hurt. X and Blitz just looked on and checked Kikowro over before saying sadly. "he's getting old Surgey I don't think he will be able to continue like this much longer the virus has obviously spread through he's body and is now taking full effect" Surgey Looked down at kikowr and tears came to he's eyes for the first time in years. The tears started to fall on Kikowr wetting he's fur.

"I can't loose him not another one please there must be something we can do" they all turned to the sound of the voice to see Narin standing there also crying. X walked over to Narin and hugged hima dn then whispered "I'll find a way to help don't worry Narin no one will die today or ever again as long as we stick together" when X let go of Narin and backed up a bit Narin said

"I want training in combat and trekka so I can protect you guys. We all do" he said pointing back to Hura and Iro who was sleeping soundly. Surgey lowered Kikowro to the floor and padded over to Narin still with tears in he's eyes. "Narin the training will not be easy at all you will have to sapr with me and X and Blitz. None of us will have mercy on you. The trekka training is even harder, people have been known to pass out and develop serious conditions from it. Are you sure you want to do this" Surgey said hoping Narin would decide not to, but Narin had to disappoint he's father and nod showing very little doubt in he's eyes.

£huh very well e will start tomorrow also you will have to play chess against me and your Grandfa – I mean X" Surgey sighed. Upon hearing he would have to play a board game with he's father and granddad Narin cocked he's head to one side with a questioning look on he's small face. "Why?" He asked. This is when X decided to speak up "Because chess is like a fight you must be able to analyse the situation, predict your opponents next move, figure out counter strategies and most of all you must be able to stay calm through any situation" X explained.

"and with me you'll be taught how to use trekka and how to control it" Blitz said looking sad as he was still remembering the last battle he was in. Narin stood still for a little while trying to process everything he was being told then he nodded and started jumping up and down before saying "I have to go tell the others everything we'll be doing I'll be ba-" he was cut off when surgey said "Narin you will be the only one to play chess and learn the art of strategy the other two I don't think would truly appreciate it"

"Ok I won't tell them that part dad. Thanks again guys" Narin said as he ran off. Surgey quickly turned to X and said "please don't hurt him or let him push himself too much, he's an eager one he clearly takes after Kikowro rather than me" Surgey chuckled a little at that then said more seriously "gather the others when Kikowro awakes we will discuss the Kogero Nagomo" with that the group disbanded with Surgey keeping watch over the cubs and X and Blitz in search of Pain and Taruko.

Several hours later and it was nearing 3 in the morning and everyone was gathered and awake. Kikowro was as white as anything and this was bad since he's supposed to be jet black. "Now that everyone is here let's start this meeting" Surgey said trying to sound reasonably calm, where as he was fearful that Kikowro would pass out again, he was still fuming about the attack on he's cubs and he was proud of Narin for taking up training while still being regretful of it. "We are reforming the Kogero Nagomo, as you know there are only two original members here me and X. the rest of you are new to this so lets get some things straight everyone answers to X or myself as we are the leaders of the group and the tactician's and strategists. Secondly you will all be given a specific role and you will do it to the best of your abilities. Thirdly the likely hood of one of us dying well it depends how hard you fight, if you fight to your fullest capability as I know we all are skilled, then its very unlikely. Finally we do not kill unless forced to we only disarm and neutralize the threats. Any questions" Surgey looked around the small cave then pain asked "So I'm not allowed to kill these enemies. Why is that?"

"Pain this is because we don't want to be targeted as assassins. Also we don't want to put the cubs in danger either" X explained knowing pain was looking forward to some bloodshed. "any other questions" X asked

"can I have a none combative role please" Blitz said shakily. Everyone one except X looked at Blitz with disappointment in their eyes, fo course everyone would they didn't know the truth of the last battle since many of them where trapped in an illusion by Genki. "yes Blitz I will find you something" X said before anyone else could argue he then said "Now to assign you roles" the roles go as this

Surgey was assigned combat master

Kikowro was assigned trap master

Taruko was barrier master

Blitz was assigned look out

Pain was torture master (he begged for the position)

And X was assigned the most un honourable job there was to offer, he would be the necromance. As Therra Thorns injuries were not like average they normally came with added effects such as posions, prolonged bleeding (could last up to four weeks) and even viral infections.

"now we all have our roles get to it. Oh and Blitz something extra I want you to try and scout out the Schatten's and Kaminari's bases and return to me with any information please" X said nodding at Blitz. Everyone rose to leave before they heard Narin shouting at someone to leave X and Surgey where gone before anyone else had registered it. Standing before Narin was a cloaked figure standing at approximately 6 ft tall the figure had drawn a sword and said quietly to Narin "Now I'll ask one more time where is X" the figures voice was harsh and grated against Surgeys ears.

"Im right here now step away from the child and we can talk" X said calmly walking towards the cloaked figure. The figure returned its sword to its sheath and stepped away from Narin and towards X. "I only wish to offer a hand of allegiance to you X. Join the Schatten and we will leave your family alone" hearing the word family sent X into a rage "I HAVE NO FAMILLY" X roared and he threw a dagger at the figure, Narin stared at X wondering where he got the dagger from. The figure caught it between two fingers on he's left hand and threw it back at X who banished it before it got to him. "I have no interest in joining a group of barbarians and neither will I join the kaminari. I would sooner see this war over with or if it comes to it I would rather die" this time X conjured a sword of ice from he's left hadn and charged the cloaked figure who side stepped and hit X with enough force to wind him but not hurt him. "Very well – X- we will see to it you die fare well" and with that the cloaked figure disappeared in a cloud of darkness. X was on the floor gasping for breath when Narin came over to him and said "That was amazing how did you do that can you teach me" X stared at Narin for a whle before saying "Your not strong enough yet to do this but I will one day I promise you now get your brothers we're sleeping inside tonight" X answered sadly. Once everyone was inside X, Surgey and Pain took up positions out side while Kikowro placed multiple traps at the entrance and taruko created a barrier between the traps and the cubs. Soon morning came and X Surgey and Pain all returned inside avoiding the traps and passing through the barrier safely. Moments after entering the cave X collapsed and was sound asleep but, Surgey wouldn't sleep not for a very long time.

 _ **Well that's it folks sorry this chapter is longer than most of my other ones I think there was affair amount of it in without getting it wrong.**_

 _ **Also I'd like to pose the challenge to everyone who reads to try and figure out what kikowros virus is doing to him. Anyone who gets it right will get a shout out in the next chapter.**_


End file.
